Demonic Attraction
by KikiKapriix
Summary: Just when you think you're alone in this world, you find another like you. Someone who understands what you're dealing with and everything you have to hide. Yes, they're boat may be a little different from yours, but it's not enough to not fully comprehend the emotions of the other. OCs, don't like? Don't read. /NOT/ slash/yaoi/etc.


**Author's Note; **My first crack at an Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist fanfic... It got a lot of hits on this other site I posted it, but no one ever gave me any notes on whether they liked it or not. So... I'm posting it here to see if anyone thinks I should continue. None of my other stories are canceled! Just might be on a semi-hiatus. (This was written a while ago, so this isn't exactly new either.) For HNKNA fans, I'm working on writing out the plot for the next three chapters and for Durarara! I'm tweaking the ideas I have before writing. =3=

* * *

It was such a nice day out today...

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping happily. Actually it was summer vacation... Of course, there wasn't much to celebrate, but today was one of the few days that the cram school students had off! What was Rin Okumura doing? Shopping. He didn't understand why or what the point of this was.

Rin quietly looked over each and every fruit and vegetable as he picked it up. He checked off quite a few things from the list as he left the produce area. What else did he need? Flour was a definite. He wasn't even quite sure how it had gone so fast. He followed something that twitched in the corner of his eyes. Was it a coal tar? It has been a while since he saw one roaming around during the day... at least, so early before sunset. Was something up?

He narrowed his eyes. It didn't take him long to get to the end of the aisle where he saw it. There were none in sight. It was rather crowded, however. He sighed. Maybe he was just seeing things...

_Swish-_

A tail! He just saw it! Wait… That meant there was someone like him who lived here! They were somewhere in the mess in front of him! His eyes widened. It was almost impossible to go from the tip of the tail to the owner of it. Eventually the crowd dispersed enough for him to travel along it, finding the owner to be wearing a skirt. His cheeks turned a soft pink. Dude, this demon was a chick! From what he could make out, she was smoking too! Hot damn he was-

Just like that, it seemed, she vanished. He was just looking at her! Ugh. His luck! He groaned and turned back to his shopping cart. Right, flour. Another groan.

"That took a while, nii-san," Yukio said as Rin entered the dorm.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. There was a long line and stuff," Rin grumbled.

Yukio began putting away all the groceries Rin had brought home. They weren't terribly low, but it wouldn't take long for it to become empty. There were four people to feed, after all.

"If you need me, I'm going to **not** study!"

The younger of the twins blinked and watched his brother.

"Alright, thank you, nii-san."

Yukio quickly finished putting everything properly away and sighing. He then walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He now stood in front of a door to one of the dorms. He knocked on it and waited. Soon the door opened to stand a dirty blonde haired female.

"E-eh? Yuk- Okumura-sensei..."

"Are the two of you alright?"

The girl frowned lightly but nodded.

"I am fine, but I don't know where Kiki went..."

Yukio let out a soft sigh.

"I'll go look for her. If you want anything to eat, there's food downstairs."

Rin looked at the scribbles on the paper that spelled out what he should have been doing. Somehow he found a way to play connect the dots and made a four-headed hipster version of Mephisto. His eyes widened lightly when he noticed his odd drawing. He had to say, he was even impressed with himself. Time quickly went on like this.

"So bored," he muttered.

Where the hell was Yukio when he wanted to bother him?! Today just kept getting worse and worse it seemed. He leaned the chair back and looked at Blacky. Blacky was looking intently out the window towards something in the distance.

"Somethin' up, Blacky?"

"_Yeah... there's another demon out there..."_

"What?!"

Rin jumped from his seat to look out the window. There, about fifty feet from his window, stood a horse. Normally, he would assume it was just a regular black horse. But it was definitely _not_. The fact he could see this horse clear as day was one sign. The more obvious sign consisted in the mane and the tail. A bright fire ran along where the mane and tail should have been. It was a mixture of sea foam green, a blue that was a little darker than Rin's flames, and blue colors. It was beautiful to see. But that was only if you ignored that it was a demon.

He gritted his teeth. What was a demon doing inside of the school...?! He grabbed his sword and ran outside. Like hell he would let this thing bother him or his brother! He removed the sword from its sheath and ran up to attack the demonic horse. It easily heard him and ran out of his path. The horse turned and kicked him back into the ground. Rin groaned at the sharp feeling in his chest. This demon wasn't stupid... He jumped up from the ground, ready to attack again.

"_Stupid boy..."_

Rin stopped. He heard demons talk all the time, sure, but this was different. It was almost like it _sighed_. Before he could do anything else, the horse had run off. He stood up and re-sheathed his sword. Tonight looked like it was going to be even weirder... He slowly returned back to his room and sighed again.

"That demon wasn't normal..."

_It couldn't be a familiar, could it? _He furrowed his brows in thought. The only two who had successfully tamed any demons were eyebrows and Shiemi. He knew for a fact that neither of them had a large black horse with blue flames. Was it one of the teachers? He didn't recall if any of them were tamers... He sighed. This was so frustrating! He grunted and walked to his bed. He would go see if he could find the demon after a short nap. Yeah... a nap would definitely help him right now.

A faint humming echoed in the hallway. Yukio blinked. It was either good news or bad. The good news would be that 'Kiki' had found her way back to the dorm. The bad news, however, would be that a demon had snuck into the dorm. Which ever it be, he was prepared. The humming grew louder as he walked further along the hall. He raised his hand, carefully walking along the edge of the wall towards the corner. He aimed his gun at whatever was on the other side of the corner.

"That's wha- Oh, Okumura-sensei. Am I being too loud?"

Yukio proceeded to lower his gun and put it away. He shook his head. The girl before him was the roommate of the dirty blonde. She sported black hair with bright blue eyes, currently wearing the basic school uniform. The only odd features about her was the bright cyan streak that lay right behind her bangs on the left side of her face and the tail proceeding from her rear. Kiki, or Kiana, was a demon, like Rin. Of course, she wasn't the spawn of Satan...

"No," Yukio finally spoke, "Sammy was just worried about you."

"Oh? I'll head back to the dorm then," Kiana responded.

"Do you need any help getting back?"

The female shook her head. She turned on her heel and ran down the hall. Yukio decided to linger around the halls for a bit longer. It wasn't that he did not trust her, it was simply the fact that she had a reputation for getting lost...

Drool seeped down Rin's cheek. He was sleeping, still, and obviously having a nice dream.

"Hnn..."

The sound of the door opening seeped even into his dreams.

"Come in ladies," he said in a slurred half-asleep tone.

The light turning on was not apart of what he wanted, however. It shone bright enough to stir him out of his sleep. He instinctively held his arm over his eyes, shielding off the irritating light.

"What the hell, Yukio?!" yelled a grumpy Rin.

His blue eyes soon came from hiding behind his arm to see a beautiful woman standing before him. He rubbed his eyes. Dude! He had to be dreaming... No one but he and Yukio lived in the dorm! None of the girls from the regular school wanted to talk to him anyway... Was it even possible that they looked this hot?!

"Hm..."

He tensed as the girl frowned. He didn't even say anything! Okay he did just yell... but still! Was she already mad at him?! Ugh his-

"This doesn't look like my dorm..."

His tail swished behind him. Her dorm? Did that mean she lived _here_?! In this building...?! Really?! His luck just sky rocketed!

"You live here?"

She nodded her head. Score!

"Uh... want me to walk you to your dorm?"

"Hm... I guess," she said with a slight pout.

Before he could stand up, Yukio walked into the room. His eyes traveled between the two.

"Nii-san, I will walk her to her dorm."

Rin's brows furrowed in slight annoyance. No! Not this time.

"I'm coming with you!"

His younger brother sighed but didn't argue. Rin jumped from his sitting place and followed the two.

"So, do you go to school here?"

The mysterious girl turned to him and nodded.

"Yep! I was in the regular school last semester and I was _supposed_ to be in cram school but..."

"Whoa, seriously?! You're becoming an exorcist?!"

She blinked and nodded. The door opened once again to the dirty blonde. She turned towards Kiana and blinked.

"Come on Kiki... Don't wander off like that again, okay?"

"Okay~!"

Rin's brow arched. He was a bit sad that their conversation ended so early... but he had the advantage. This girl lived here! She lived in the same building as him! To top everything, she was becoming an exorcist too! How cool was that?! His walk back to his room was spent in total bliss. That quickly ended once Yukio started nagging him about his homework. Bleh, how boring. Might as well get some beauty rest!

The next morning the sun shone brightly through the window. Rin couldn't help but grumble. Why did the sun shine so brightly in their room? He was having a nice dream too... Scratching his stomach, he got out of bed. He wasn't too surprised to see Yukio already out of bed and the room. It was probably... It was a little early for him, but it was around ten. A little late to be catching the worm, so to speak

He let out a loud yawn and proceeded to rub his tear filled eyes. What was for breakfast? As he entered the eating area, a familiar sight came to him. It stood on the table just in front of him. _Both_ of them did! The taller figure was trying to fix a light that had gone out while the smaller was leering towards him. Now, now, before you start assuming...

"Lily," Kiana whined softly.

_Whoa, whoa, what?!_ These were the only thoughts crossing through Rin's mind. _But, I-, uh…_ Slowly as his thoughts calmed down, he was able to think a little clearer. This meant that the demon horse he saw... was her familiar! Dude, that's so cool! That meant she was a tamer...? Yeah! That's what they called it.

"Hm? What's wrong, Lily? Oh, good morning, Okumura-san!"

The horse, or 'Lily', seemed to loosen her glare just a tad. It was enough for Rin to still feel uncomfortable in it's presence.

"Just call me Rin! Oh... wait, I didn't introduce myself last night did I? My name's Rin Okumura!" He grinned, swishing his tail behind his back.

"Um, okay, Rin."

"I do have a question though, is that your familiar? Why is she so... _small_?"

Lily gave a loud an annoyed whinny before stamping her feet.

"_I am not __**small**__ by any means!"_

As though to prove a point to the young demon, she grew to a much larger size. Now, mostly in the hallway, stood the same horse as a bit bigger than the biggest breed of horse. Her large eyes matched the whipping flames of her mane and tail. Kiana walked over casually, not bothered what so ever by this horse.

"Now, now, Lily~"

There was a short pause as Kiana thought of what she should say.

"We should get some ice cream!"

Lily shook her head and began to shrink again. Once more she was a small mare, resting on Kiana's shoulder now.

"_Not before you fix that light."_

"Right! How could I forget?"

Rin tilted his head to the side. This was an interesting sight to say the least. But it wasn't so abnormal, Blacky was like that too…

"So that makes you a tamer, huh?"

Kiana turned around and nodded.

"Yep! A tamer _and_ a dragoon!"


End file.
